


Introduction

by VelociProject



Series: Veloci Project [1]
Category: Original Work, Veloci Project
Genre: Author Commentary, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelociProject/pseuds/VelociProject
Summary: Look here before you start reading Veloci Project! It works as a guide or outline to what Veloci Project is, what inspired it, and other important information about the story and the characters.
Series: Veloci Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199720
Kudos: 1





	Introduction

**Introduction**

Hello, and thank you for your interest in Veloci Project! I'm very excited for you all to read it :D

I wrote this section to help new readers better understand what this project is and the complexity behind the story and the characters. This article will also provide important notes to keep in mind when reading the story.

**The Characters**

The main cast and a few secondary characters are based on real people, who of which made the characters for Veloci Project and represent them; this means that some of the characters share the same names, a similar appearance, the same personalities, etc, as their creators. Basically, the characters featured in Veloci Project weren’t made from scratch, and are essentially a creator’s “persona.” As you read Veloci Project, keep that in mind!  _ Only the Velocipastors and the Ronin teams are like this! The rest of the characters in Veloci Project are purely original and fictional. _

**Character Relationships**

That being said, because part of the cast represents real people, their creators and I aren’t very comfortable with them being shipped together, specifically in a sexual way. Overall, we ask you don’t make sexual remarks or jokes about the characters (side note: the majority of the creators are minors)

Furthermore, the relationships portrayed in the story won’t be accurate to the real relationship between the creators. If two characters are really toxic and mean to each other, I promise their creators are nothing like that in real life! Similarly, if two characters do wind up in a romantic relationship in the story or are shown flirting with each other, do not assume the creators are dating in real life! 

**Serious/Sensitive Topics Depicted in the Story**

While the first arc of Veloci Project will not depict it, the following arcs will be exploring topics such as abuse in relationships, death, violence, end of the world scenarios, and betrayal. As these topics are explored, I will be tagging them accordingly and will explain the information in vague detail at the end of the chapter. That way, those who don’t want to read it can skip over the section and still be caught up.

**Critique**

Criticism of the story and characters is always welcome and appreciated. I just ask that it’s fairly polite and open to discussion!

  
  


**Conclusion**

And that’s it! Thank you for taking the time to read this section, and I look forward to sharing the story of Veloci Project with you all! If you have any questions, you’re always welcome to ask!

**Social Media:**

Instagram: @[qhostbite](https://www.instagram.com/qhostbite/)

Twitter: @[qhostbite](https://twitter.com/qhostbite)

Youtube: @[ghostbite](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChIuO8-I0V5MgkaJavXdW1w)

DeviantArt: @[ghcstbite](https://www.deviantart.com/ghcstbite)

Tumblr: @[ghcstbite](https://ghcstbite.tumblr.com/)

Discord: ghostbite#9473


End file.
